Xmas Carols: Turtle Style!
by turtlegirls16
Summary: Ever heard a ninja turtle sing before? Me neither, but I having a feeling I'm going to. Come join the turtles as they sing (reluctantly I might add) classic Christmas carols with their own TMNT twist ;). Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The stone elevator doors to the lair opened. "Hey guys!" a blonde haired girl called out , stepping into the lair. Her voice echoed into every room.

"In here T!" came Donnie's voice from the living room. T followed it to the room. She found all the turtles there, two of which were engaged in a fierce video game battle. "What game is it this time?" She asked sitting down on the arm of the couch. " Call of Duty: Black Ops III, so far they've been neck an neck with no reincarnations." Donnie replied still watching the screen.

"So what's up?" Leo asked, facing her. "Oh just looking for some inspiration for my xmas fic." She said pulling her notebook and pencil out of her bag. Suddenly there was a loud whoop followed by a disdained groan. She turned to find Mikey doing a victory dance and Raph sulking.

"What's it gonna be about?" Donnie asked turning his attention to the blonde. "Well I wanted to re-modify some Christmas songs and have you guys sing them." T explained.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! We DO NOT sing blondie!" Raph said blatantly. Suddenly Mikey plopped down beside her.

"I'll help you out T." he said with a mischievous grin. T leaned back a bit. "You will?" she asked suspiciously. "Yes! You might wanna get your notebook and pencil ready because I've already got one!" He exclaimed clearing his throat. Before anyone coud stop him, he started to sing:

_"Ooooh! Jingle bells, Raphie smells, Leo laid an egg! Donnie thinks, and Casey stinks, and Master Splinter says OY Vey!"_

Everyone groaned in annoyance at the familiar spoof song. Mikey went on:

_"Dashing over the town, ninjas on our tail! Gonna hunt them down, and send them off to jail!"_

Raph was beginning to get annoyed and even a bit ticked. He cracked his knuckles. Mikey noticed this and began to wrap up the song:

_" Gonna stop this song, cause all the fun's been had! Now I'm gonna run, cause Raphie's getting mad!"_

Mikey ran out of the room just as Raph was about to pounce on him. With a growl, Raph ran after Mikey. Even as he was being chased Mikey sang/screamed the last chorus of his song:

_" Ooooooh- Aaaahhhh! Jingle bells, Raphie smells, Leo laid an egg! Donnie thinks and Casey stinks and Master Splinter said Oy Vey!"_

Right as he finished his song Raph caught up to him and started pummeling him. The others winced as they heard the girly shrieks and whacks.

"O...K. Well 1 down and 3 to go." T said wincing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! It's T here back again from the abyss! Hhhhh life has gotten a lot busier for me but now that I have Christmas break coming up I thought I'd welcome it with a turtle fic. :3 enjoy it while it lasts!<strong>

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour or so after the "Caroling Incident", T-Girl sat in the kitchen of the lair typing up Mikey's "master piece" as he called it. Just as she was finishing, Leo and a very reluctant looking Raph walked in. "Hey guys whats up?" she asked looking from one to the other. Leo looked and Raph and folded his arms. "Well?"

Raph groaned. "In punishment for beating up Mikey, Master Splinter gave me a choice. I could either be grounded with no surface or bike time for a week or I could sing you a song for your fic, and I-"

" He's decided he's gonna sing." Leo stated for him. Raph glared at his brother. "Oh... ok well when do you think you'll have one ready?" T asked the red banded turtle. Leo smirked. "Actually he's got one ready now." the leader announced. Raph groaned again. Leo sat down at the table beside the blonde. "Take it away Raph!"

Raph growled at him but shuffled a little uncomfortably as he got ready to sing. Finally after syking himself out, he began singing with haste:

_"Ooooh! I'm gettin nuthin for Christmas! Leo and Sensei are mad! I'm gettin nuthin for Christmas! Cause I ain't been nuthin but bad!"_

T smiled at this familiar song. In a way she felt it fit Raph perfectly. She kept on listening.

_"I put some pepper in Sensei's tea, somebody snitched on me! I deleted shows on Aprils TV, somebody snitched on me! I spit-polished Leo's swords, I made Mikey do my chores, sliced up Donnie's extension cords, somebody snitched on me!"_

T tried not to laugh as she saw Leo's face fall during the line about his swords. He said nothing as Raph wrapped up his song:

_"Ooooooh! I'm gettin nuthin for Christmas! Leo and Sensei are mad! I'm gettin nuthin for Christmas! Cause I ain't been nuthin but bad!"_

T clapped when he finished the last note. Raph smirked, somewhat proud of his little rendition. "Alright enough talking, My fist has a date with some sorry thug's jaw." The red banded turtle said turning to leave. " Hey Raph quick question, Was any of what you sang you did real?" The blonde girl asked curiously. Raph turned to look at her. " Nah not really." He turned and smirked mischievously at Leo, "Well..not all of it was fake." With that he turned and ran towards the elevator, followed swiftly by his older brother.

T shook her head and chuckled as she started typing up Raph's song.

"2 to go"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reviewers! And to answer your questions; No I am not a bad speller that is actually how the song spelled those words. So you can also forget about your idea that I was trying to make Raph sound like he had an accent; trust me if I was trying to do that I'd do a much better job ;)<strong>

**Hopefully you liked Raph's rendition of this song, it s a miracle I even posted this chap. So please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


End file.
